


you've discovered my weakness and drizzled it in chocolate

by diaphanousveil



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baked Goods, Cheesecake, F/M, First Dates, Ice Cream, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanousveil/pseuds/diaphanousveil
Summary: Adrien wondered if the first date was too soon to propose.





	you've discovered my weakness and drizzled it in chocolate

Adrien wondered if the first date was too soon to propose. He could already tell that this bliss, this taste of heaven was all that he wanted from life.  
Sweet, he thought between little licks and bites, so very sweet. Marinette's bright eyes met his, encouraging him to continue. It was intoxicating, overpowering. It was almost too much to bear. 

His life as a model required him to look like the picture of happiness and fulfillment, but all too often it meant he was denied the privileges allowed to his peers. His father strictly controlled everything from his extracurriculars to his personal life. No parties, no breaking of diets, and absolutely no dating. But now he was an adult, practically. This once-forbidden happiness was his at last.

“I love you so much,” he murmured. “You've made me the happiest man alive.”

Marinette snorted.  
“I wish someone loved me like you love that cheesecake,” she said.

“Of course you're wonderful, Marinette. But cheesecake…” He sighed blissfully.

Not that Marinette was in any place to be jealous of sweets, since sweets had brought them together.

\-----------

Despite his active lifestyle and strictly mandated diet, Adrien wasn't underweight. His meals were calorie-filled and well-balanced to a teenager’s dietary needs. Adrien had never been starved so that he would be thin for modeling clothes.

All the same, he did find himself lacking in one critically important nutrient: sugar.

His life was void of birthday cakes, macarons, chocolate chip cookies, and so many other sweets he saw being enjoyed by his peers. He posed for the cameras with lollipops, but there were no lollipops at his house. 

It wasn't that he was strictly forbidden to taste sugar, but there were never any deserts at his house. One of his favorite things about Chloe's house when he was little was that the wait staff freely gave him chocolate along with Chloe. 

Usually he managed. But eventually it was too much to bear.

Plagg said that cheese was the best cure for a broken heart. Adrien replied that he wasn't heartbroken. And he wasn't. He had enough hope to sneak out of the house with the Gorilla and buy a magical ice cream. 

It was heavenly. Adrien had come close to tasting this ice cream before, but his bad luck had prevented it. Now he knew that it was worth the wait. 

\---------

It was a drug. He couldn't stop after just one hit. He'd already begun charming sweets away from Marinette, but now his attacks grew more intense every day. He would innocently suggest that the two of them play video games together, and Marinette would agree, only to look on in horror as her parents stacked up piles of brownies and cups of cocoa for them and Adrien greedily accepted.

He ended up spending a whole lot of time with Marinette in the process of his sneaky plan. When Nino and Alya asked him if he and Marinette would go on a double date with them to the fair, his sugarlust-filled minded saw only deep-fried pastries and comically huge cotton candy. Of course, he enthusiastically agreed. Privately, he realized that he enjoyed the rides and sweets more when they were shared with another person.

He discovered that he could only spend so much time in pure bliss around Marinette before he came to associate her with happiness. His own life had been cold and lonely. Marinette lived in a house that was warm and smelled like bread. 

Some nights he didn't have enough hope left that Ladybug would love him one day. He would show up on Marinette's balcony and beg a few sweets and a heart-to-heart conversation from her. Adrien couldn't have cookies, but Chat Noir could. Eventually, he began to long for Marinette when his house was empty and cold. Maybe he was hopeless, but hopelessness felt much warmer than he'd expected.

So when Marinette nervously asked Adrien to go out with her, Adrien easily agreed. He owed Marinette for all the baked goods she'd given him. A date was minimal repayment for that.

\------------------------

Andre's ice cream tasted much better to Adrien when it was shared with Marinette. He hadn't expected much from the date, but it had been very pleasant to walk through Paris with Marinette. When she linked her fingers with his, he didn't pull back. The sun was warm, and the sweetness of the ice cream lingered on his lips, and when Marinette stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he tasted the sweetness on her lips, he didn't pull back.

He had thought there was only room in his heart for Ladybug, but he must have been wrong. Something about this moment felt completely perfect. Marinette smiled at him, and he knew that this was only going to push Ladybug further from him, but he smiled back at her. Ladybug would always have a place in his heart, but here was warm affection offering itself to Adrien, and he'd always been greedy when it came to people he cared about.

He leaned on Marinette's shoulder and together they walked to the bakery. This already-sweet date wasn't quite over yet.

Maybe he could never have the girl of his dreams, but the girl who was really here right now was worth dreaming about. Adrien would be content. Besides, he had another dream that could still come true.

\------------  
“So, your final opinion: which one was the best?” Marinette asked.

Adrien groaned.  
“Now that's just cruel. How can you expect me to choose?”

Marinette said, “Come on, just tell me which one you liked.” She hadn't stopped smiling since the kiss, and by now her grin was almost ridiculous. She teased him about the sweets, but each baked good she heaped onto Adrien's plate made her smile grow.

“Although this is an impossible choice, I'd have to say the raspberry cheesecake.” It had been Plagg's favorite, too, though he couldn't say so. At least if he claimed to be obsessed with it, he'd have an explanation for why he had shoved a piece of it into his shirt pocket.

Marinette beamed.  
“That was the one I made especially for you! I was hoping you'd like it!”

Adrien pilfered yet another piece of cheesecake. He was almost too full to enjoy it, but he couldn't take himself away from it. Marinette had made this cheesecake just for him. He couldn't believe how happy he felt.

“Marry me,” he said, and he took another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just want Adrien to have all the sweets. Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
